1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to tool holders and, more particularly, to a tool holder for holding a milling cutter and a grinding wheel together.
2. Description of Related Art
During the machining process of a workpiece, a milling cutter is usually employed to cut the workpiece, and then a grinding wheel is employed to grind an outer surface of the workpiece, and thus decreasing the surface roughness of the workpiece. As a result, the tool holder should be exchanged to adapt for the milling cutter during milling and exchanged again for the grinding process. However, continuous exchanging of the tool holder is inefficient, and affects the machining precision.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.